brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Expected Balancing (Jiawhien2015)
These are the changes required to make the game more balances and supercell might inplement these as it makes sense, because its cool! Bold ones means more serious!!!!(some means highlight important points) But bold ones in character balances means that its fixed. If you want to add something there is a page where anyone can add at here. __TOC__ Skins * Added new skins to Piper: Bride! She wears a bride gown and holds a fancy modern umbrella. 50 gems. *'Added new skins to Crow: Duck! He becomes yellow in colour. 100 gems, reduce white crow to 50 gems.' * Added new skins to Jessie: Engineer! She wears a engineer suit. 20 gems. Note that her turret may look different with skins, maybe more engineered based... hm. *'Added new skins to Mortis: Magican! He wears a magican suit and attacks enemies with the large magican stick. 20 gems.' *Added new skins to Bo: Swan! He wears the swan face on his head and his bow has slight visual changes for the skin. 20 gems. *'Added new skins to Mortis: Christmas! He wears the santa claus costume and he attacks enemies with a large candy cane. 50 gems.' *Added new skins to El Primo: Nothing! He is naked with this skin so he dont wear any clothes lol. 50 gems. *Added new skins to Poco: White Skeleton! He becomes white in colour and looks more like a skeleton, creeped! 20 gems. *'Added new skins to Dynamike: Scientist! He becomes a scientist and wears that suit, he throws futuristic like looking bombs. 50 gems.' *Added new skins to Shelly: Gangster! Her appearance is a modern local street gangster, thats mean looking one! 30 gems. *Added new skins to Spike: Fruity! His head is fruits that catus grows instead of a flower. 100 gems. *Added new skins to Colt: Soldier! He wears a military suit and will fight wars in brawl stars! 30 gems. *Added new skins to Bull/Minigunner: Bodybuilder! He is even cooler with this incredible looking skin! 50 gems. *'Added new skins to Jessie: Jill Outfit! She wears the jill outfit in the jack and jill fairy tale. Because hillbilly theme!!!!! lol! 50 gems. This is my favourite of all so MUST add! Her turret may looks like what it is currently is, but its made up of wood and bricks and haystacks!' *'Added new skins to Nita: Valentines! Her wears the bear "hat" that is valentines themed and the bear is a valentines like and he is a plush bear instead. 50 gems.' *'Added new skins to Shelly: Bikini! She wears a bra and panties only, oh and also her head band similar to the usual and also the slippers which is based on brock's beach skins. 50 gems' *'Added new skins to Pam: Chef! She wears the chef outfit and shoots out riceballs with the ricecooker gun. 20 gems.' *Added new skins to Tara: Invisible! Only her outlines can be seen, as part of her culture of spell casting. 20 gems * Added new skins to Poco: Metal! His sytle looks evolved! more rockstar orientated. 50 gems * Added new skins to Tara: Egyptian! Her cloth colour changed to white and she holds the cards with egyptian decal. *'Added new skins to Colt: Groom! He wears the groom suit in the groom and bride marriage occasion.' *'Added new skins to Piper: Autumn wear! She wears the long sleeve sweaters with something else like what people wears in the autumn season.' *See here for visualisation. *Limited edition skins: will be available for some time and once in a year, so if you dont get it this year you get it in next year. Character Balance *Shelly: Decrease her reload time to 1.4 seconds, this will make her a bit better and not op and the main reason is to make her attack a bit faster than bull and proportionally better. *'Spike: Health increased to 700 (fucking important!!! fuck supercell for nerfing his hitpoints!)' and reduce reload time to 2.1 seconds make him explode 6 spikes when he dies, he sucks cock in brawl mode. Another buff suggestion: make his spikes hitbox bigger and his needle from the explosion bigger hitbox too. *Mortis: Make his speed goes back to 750 (most important!) and revert his super range nerf! And also revert his health and dash range nerf as he is fucking crap now'.' *Bull: Make his reload speed back to 1.5 seconds, his reload nerf is fucking unnecessary and makes him immume to damage when charging. And he will stops charging when he is right in front of the poison cloud! this improves bull intelligence! and he is likely to die while charging to escape in brawl mode! Honestly this super sucks ass!!!! at the rank 17th best super and you guessed it! the 18th best super in the game is nitas bear, will be mentioned below! *Crow: Crow is too strong in smash and grab espically and some other game modes. Increase his reload speed to 1.6 seconds, make his poison lasts for 4 ticks instead of 5 and total poison damage is same, and make his speed to 650 because his arent suppose to be so fucking aggrasive, rather he should be a long range brawlers, so this means revokes his range nerf and also make cone angle smaller to let him not let the blades slips past by the opponents. *Crow: Revokes his range and super charge nerf and also revokes his knife damage buff and total poison damage nerf, crow too strong? then make him back to one of the worst brawlers! because of meta shifts, this should make him lot cooler in terms of chill... *Brock: Brock too strong? this is because of his rockets hits too often, reverts his rocket flies 17% faster but keep his health, i really like his health because he is black and muscular. *Colt: Make his reload speed back to 1.5 seconds, his bullets frequency along with his strafing skills mades him too strong. *Barley: Reduce his main attack damage to 120 and makes his reload time to 1.4 seconds. *Dynamike: Reduce his main attack to 160 and makes time before explode is 1.3 seconds, or make his explode time back to 1.5 seconds only. *'Nita: Bear can moves while attacking. HER BEAR FUCKING SUCKS NOW.' *El primo: Make his attack back to cone, at least we dont have to fret when it comes to aiming. *Shelly Rework: Revert her range and spread and her reload nerf (back to 1.25 seconds), and reduce her shell damage from 80 to 60, and make her hitpoints to 900. *Mortis: My proposal would be to give back his 750 speed so he is viable in other game modes, but also make it so he can’t single dribble-dash dribble in Brawl Ball.https://www.reddit.com/r/Brawlstars/comments/7cp0as/best_way_to_balance_mortis/ *Bo: Increase his hitpoints back to 900 for his former ranged tank role for his former glory! Is his mine knockback restoration buff enough? *Darryl: He cannot concentrate his damage on a single area with his gun shooting right to left and he is fucking crap in crowd control, so the buff suggestion is to make his attacks fires from center always, or make him fires both of his guns at the same time and reduce his reload time by 0.2 seconds. Star Power special *Bull berserker: His star power special is plain garbage, change his garbage shit already! His star power is complete revamp: Big bull: his attack is increased by 20% and his reload speed becomes 1.4 seconds. *El Fuego: His star power can get a buff, his start jump will also emit the flame on opponents around him with exact same range and flame damage. *Poco swawn song: also fucking garbage, his death song will also damage and slows opponents for 2 seconds due to his bone jarring waves. *Spike: Adam's worst category from bull to tara. His buff is to make his super slightly bigger radius and hitpoints back to 700 base although the fertilizer does not need a direct buff. *Darryl steel hoops: another bullcrap, since el primos jump makes him invincible already. So he gets a buff: His super will make him immume to damage and takes 10% less damage. *Tara black portal: Super alien will moves slower, make alien ranged, and slightly more hitpoints. *Piper ambush: improvement, she also deals more damage when she strikes opponents when they cant see her, for example side of the screen where opponents cant see her. *Brocks incendiary: not very good, so need larger fire area to be more effective, and slightly more damage. *Nita bear: her bear is complete garbage of course, so buff the bear first then buff the value, because the value is so fucking small. *Barley medical use: crap, rico super also has effect but not on barley, so make his super bottle throw also heal him. His heal value is underwhelming, value increased to 150. *Ricochet super bouncy: balanced, but can do a small buff that bullets gets even stronger when bounced 2 times and so on. *Jessie energize: balanced again, but 600 does not make sense for the supposed damage value, so make the turret heal the same as the attack value and her orb can also heal pams healing station. *Dyna jump: balanced. It breaks the game though. *Pam fat mama hug: 30 is fucking low, value increased to 40. *Crows extra toxic: BALANCED. *Shelly shell shock: this makes her fucking unstoppable after she use the super and guarantees death after hit, too fucking strong. Reduce slow strength to half and duration to 2 seconds. *Bo circling eagle: 5 tiles is simply way too much no matter the senario, so reduce his bush sight range to 4 tiles to make it more balanced for fuck sake. *Mortis: already too strong before the update is released, so there are mega nerf to this star power. Only the enemies he kills will release souls (teammates who make a kill on that enemies will not release souls), and make souls visible to everyone, and make souls lasts for 30 seconds, and make souls on battlefield to 3 per mortis. *Colt: Too fast, with him being the strongest brawler in the game right now, his movement speed increase form the star power will be half as much of the boost. Humor balancing Just a joke ma'am. *Poor Piper: She is way too strong! she still is a powercreeped brock despite her endless nerfs, we really need to balance her further to make her in line with brock. Reduce bullet damage to 400 (too much damage), reduce range by 0.5 tiles (too far and her new max range damage is 400), reduce hitpoints to 500 (because she can escape and damage decrease means cannot one shot each other), reduce damage to 380 (still too much damage), reduce bullet hitbox (because sometimes you took the bullet damage when it almost touches you), reduce bomb damage to 120 (its still too devastating), bullet travels slower (because too fast and hard to dodge), reduce super jump distance by 2 tiles and jumps slightly faster (so that her escape arent as effective), and remove bomb knockback (ugh, giving free hits when knocked by a bomb because enemy can see which direction the bomb knockd that el primo to). *Niger op: Poor brock! he is basically replaced by piper, his rocket is very slow compared to pipers bullets and he cant escape and.. died! Increase his rocket damage to 280 (slight damage increase will make rockets looks cooler), regular attack rockets also has bigger explosions like super (fixed bug because different explode radius), increase his rocket hitbox size (so that it makes rockets easier to hit), super shoots 12 rockets travels to destination even faster and in same duration (just to make area covered), increase main attack and super range by 1, rocket flies 6% faster (rockets are quite a sturdy), increase hitpoints to 800 (because he is muscular), and super charges 8% faster (small fix). Improvements/Balance *Free to play players can earn gems!!! When the player collects all the experience for that event (which is hundreds of XP), the player is award for 10 gems for such gamming greatness. *More XP is awarded when playing in showdown (XP gaining speed increases, XP cap unchanged). *Opposite to star player: "shit player", the player performs the worst in the game will reduced 4 xp, and 2 coins. It dosent refund the available XP or coins collected so yeah (if 50/60 coins collected and you are a shit player in the next match then you lose 2 coins and it will remain at 50/60 instead of 48/60). This change will discorage players from doing nothing! *Star player on the losing team will lose no trophies (reddit). *'Amount of coins earnt form ranking up a brawler is now based on how many trophy needed to get from next rank. For example rank 4 to rank 5 needs 10 trophy so 10 coins earnt for ranking 4 to 5, from 19 to 20 needs 40 trophy so 40 coins awarded when going from rank 19 to 20.' *In heist, you can choose to shoot open or defend or random. *'Increase coin doubler from brawl box from 200 to 500, this is because its so fuckin' unworthy, just like one more 100 coin box bonus because the 100 coins are used to get the 200 coin doubler itself, and left the 100 doubler bonus to get one more box, very fucking deceiving. The 3 days 50% is okay.' *'Bands can set to multiple join methods: like open + invite only rather than only open etc. This feature allows players to set bands to example open 1800 + invite only 1000, this allows bands to improve their trophy by making new high trophy players to join and a friend in a band who has below 1800 to come back to the band. Can be also applied to other sc games.' *'Increase frequency of rare+ items' *'Add brawler rank 21-30, each rank after rank 20 requires 50 trophy to go to next rank.' *Reduce the coin doubler cost to 40 gems. Clearly the coin booster 50% is better value. *In friendly showdown matches, increase the box health to 8100 hitpoints, because all brawlers are nexed to the boxes should also scale up, or better make all freindly battle to 0 power instead of 50 power (can have 2 choices before starting) *Tickets can be used on any tickets event and will not expires *Boss mode win/loss determination is now determinated by 2:30 instead. *Make more tickets spent in a single battle to have better propotional reward: 1 = x1 rewards, 5 = x6 rewards, 10 = x14 rewards, and 20 = x36 rewards. Right now there is no incentive to play with multi token per battle other than risking for a better reward in a single battle or not alot of time to play this game because its better to just play 1 tickets at a time. Supercell is just fucking with the players right now. *Added 2 joystick control modes: one is the old joystick is that your movement is exactly like in the pre december 7 update (joystick looks same as pre update) which is called "old school joystick" and one is the new joystick is that your movement is exactly like in the post december 7 update (joystick looks same as post update) which is called "refined joystick" *Option to adjust the volume of the sound effect and the music individually with the slider on each of them to choose how loud the sound effect or the music should be. *In friendly showdown rooms, add the option to make the players spawn point on where would be depending on their physical location in the room position. This makes organization much easier and 5v5 temas much easier too. *Ability to choose the friendly battles power standard to be all 50 power or 0 power, it would be more genetic to see base stats in battles and no star power in battles for true fairness. *Remove pins badges medals from boxes (star power still obtainable from boxes), and make common token to 20, rare to 40, super rare to 80, epic to 160, mythic to 320, and legendary to 640. Because 10 tokens are too fucking crap so these would balance out progressions and would not give unwanted pins/badges/medals on the brawlers that the player doesnt use. *Added ability to invite people into the band, elder or higher can invite people. Bug Fixes *'In the tap mode, allows the players to retain the aiming while tapping a new area to go to. THIS IS A HUGE FUCKING FLAW WHEN PLAYING IN TAP MODE SO TAP MODE SUCKS COCK!!!!' *'And even allow to one finger tap to move, and one finger tap to shoot/aim. This is excellent but its hard to inplement because its a complex TTM command to do.' **Re-enlarge the joystick size to make it harder to use joystick along with the tap to move buff to make usage of tap to move and joystick balanced! like brawler balancing! *'When you are fucked by an opponent super right before you use your super, you will not be able to attack! you must repress the super button to activate and deavtivate to attack again! this is fucking bug and must be fixed! (not sure if this is fixed)' *Ricochet attack and super attack's aim dosent shots the aim line after the second bounce in fact his attack does travel to there. *Super charging is now based on hits to charge (percentage charges up when hit) (example takes 7 hits to charge super instead of 1400 damage to charge super), instead of damage to charge. Its fucking inconsistent and unupgraded brawlers are disadvantaged. This changes will make it all nitas will take x hits to charge supers regardless of attack level and bear scratch level. *'Remove the 0.25 fucking seconds retard attack delay on ipad devices and not being able to see enemies when the screen is panning down. Iphones does not have fucking attack delays and can view further away and can see who are the enemies when the screen pans down before the start of the match. But i guess that since iphone are smaller so harder to play so its probably fucking intentional to nerf the ipad gamming.' **'Or nerf joystick and buff tap mode reguardless of devices, which means joystick users will be able to see less far and always have 0.25 fucking seconds attack delay and cannot see who the opponents are and tap mode can see like iphone and no fucking attack delay anc can see.' *Revert mortis aim line to thinner because his current thick aim line is fucking misleading and his actual attack hitbox isint as wide as the current aim line. *'Visual fixes: ricochets golden skin leg isint golden, make it to golden leg to fix this visual bug.' *Season ends will no longer reduce brawlers trophies by 50%. And make trophy gains slightly lesser in super high trophy gameplay. *'Spike: Fix his attack animation when his throwing animation was freezing for a short time right after attacking then resumes his attack animation. This happens when he is not using his last ammo (when he attacks with 2 or 3 ammo left).' *'When spike is attacking with his second or third ammo, his throwing animation will reset halfway then continues after the reset animation bug. (this is bot brawl, inverse for brawl modes that involves real people)' *Tiny buff to bo: Right now when he has mines on the floor and they are triggered and about to explode, but a new set of mines are deployed onto the floor so the old mines will disappears before exploding, so this fixes to bo would be making his old mines not disappears when its already triggered (then explodes) when a new sets of mines are deployed onto the floor. *When tara has no ammo left, she still have cards on her hand, this is fucking false. She should be holding nothing when she has no ammo left and the cards appears when her first ammo recharges, like how bo's arrow appears when his first ammo recharges. *Fix the speech bubble when clicking on the "player joined the band" that speech bubble has an empty white space at the bottom half of it as that space is the report button but there are no report button on the join message, that speech bubble has the same area when pressing on the player message itself. Other Changes *'Speculation mode, allows us to spectate watch a match on brawl or co op brawl upon pressing that button. There are no spectator eyes shown so as to not ruin the game. powerbang mentioned this shit later than i do here.' *Demo, the player can watch the 6 bots battling in a random game mode and maps. (addition to spectation mode) This is commonly seen in single player online flash games like the black navy war 2 (we all sure missed the old days of playing the online flash games). *Added new game modes *Added new brawlers *Betting in brawl mode (addition to the spectating mode): You can place a bet in the brawl mode on the team that you think who is going to win, you dont brawl in this mode and you can watch the 6 players brawling. Winning the bet gives 6 coins and losing the bet gives 3 coins. The player can place the bet in the first 19 seconds of the game otherwise it becomes a spectating mode. *Added voice for all brawlers who havent have a voice yet. *In the heist mode, in offense, when you die at the left third side, you respawn at the left spawn point, dying at the middle third will respawn at the center spawn point, dying at the right third will respawn at the right point point. In defense, when you die at the left side of the map, you respawn at either of the 2 left spawn areas, and same for right at 2 spawn at the right. This allows the player able to move the correct direction when right after respawning. (not sure if this was inplemented at the release) *'Casual Brawl mode, not gain/lose trophy after match. Still awards first win bonus.' *In heist offense in bot brawls, when a player is not moving, the bot will walk around that not moving player. Its fixed for making bot not moving around the not moving player. *Can turn on/off brawler voice along with the sound effects and the music. Shits its mentioned as the third button below. *'When a player changes in trophies in band, there are a yellow flash, but we cant tell if that player gained or lost! so this is fixed by when wining its yellow and losing is blue.' *To be able to watch yourself being controlled by a bot rather than cannot see how the bot is doing when it takes over. *Add Guaranteed Mode: This clean counters (harder than hard counter) losing trophies, when player lose, the player lose 0 trophies, and when player wins the player gains 1 trophies (or more wins needed to gain 1 trophies in high trophy games). This allows crappy players to guarantee improve in trophy count by just playing more. In higher trophies, it requries 2 or more wins to gain one trophies, so much casuality. *El primos skins sound effects: His different skins would have slight different sound effects, i know for example when the el primo jumps (uses his super) he will say "el primo!". So lets make the el rudo says "el rudo!" when he jumps and the el rey says "el rey!" when he jumps. *Added Voice button on or off, this is along with the sound effects and the music buttons, some game have 3 buttons instead of 2, because perhaps some people likes the sound effects on the game but not the voices in the game? the third button "Voice" on or off will solve this. *'During the seasons end, the brawlers trophies will no longer reset 50% of trophies above 500. The reduction of trophies makes it not worth to push trophies for long term and pisses people off and causes people to be inactive because of this. With the removal of the trophies reduction, people will feel its more worth to push and you will see the truly the best player in the game instead of different season with different first place winners in the long term run.' *In the first 3 maps of the heist mode, attacking is too difficult but the safe health is so little yet so, and we often see that the safe takes thousand of damage nearly destroying it or destroying it in one push or we did see that the safe isint damaged at all, so this reason makes people complain that attacking is too difficult. So to balance this, make the first 3 maps become exactly the original map arrangement and make the safes health increase alot (like to 12000 or 16000) so that its more balanced, attackers would get more chance to hit the safe easier and the safe would not be plummeted in one big push and would be damaged by many small pushes, this makes both sides way more balanced. Trivia: This makes way harder to make the safe at full health for the whole defending duration. *'Ability to make a custom tag for your band when creating it, costs 100 gems for customization. This feature allows bands to looks way more intresting.' *In rooms, when the match is draw, the background is yellow instead of green, it symbolizes neutrality between the good and the evil. *When you play brawl in showdown, and you gains positive amount trophies without 1st place for that match, the song should be draw instead of lose because its not bad of a result. *Added rooms and friendly battle to Boss Brawl. *Bring back the "Battle Tips'' button in the settings, supercell is shit as fuck for removing this feature for newer players. Maps *zzzz... *New showdown maps: Canal maze, the map name describes exactly. There are lots of thin rivers on the map, mentioned in the brawl talk sept1/4. *New smash and grab map: Bushes of Riches: the smash and grab version of the outlaw camp. *Two new bounty maps: The Pyramid and F1 Circuit. The pyramid is a unique bounty map that is multi-leveled map that has first floor and the second floor. The F1 Circuit takes place in the singapore circuit park where there are occasional cars running past the road track that will knocks brawlers. New content *Added modes within modes. Its like Special Rules in any modes. *'More female brawlers.' *Friendly showdown mode: a showdown mode where players in the band can play and will not changes in trophies. The coins earnt are much lower but can earn as long as the host keeps hosting and the exp earnt are the same. The showdown host will pay 10 coins per matches and cannot play and can spectate anywhere. The prizes for 1st place is 3 coins, 2nd to 4th place is 2 coins, 5th to 7th place is 1 coins, 8th to 9th place is 0 coins and the 10th place is -2 coins (used to pay off the 2 remaining coins of the total 12 coins rewards are given to from 1st to 7th). Defeated brawlers can spectate. The keyword is hosting showdown matches. ' *'Adding bot brawl and brawl mode in the mega knight robot gamemode: In bot brawl, you can choose to be the mega knight robot and fight with 3 bots players or to choose to be in the team along with two other player bots to fight aginst a bot controlled mega knight robot. In brawl where trophies are involved, you can choose to be the mega knight robot and fight against 3 real players (4 total players) and the trophy matter as a bot is example when you choose bull to play as a mega knight robot then you play the robot and the bull trophy count will change depending on the outcome (brawlers selection does not matter in gameplay and only trophy count changes when choosing that brawler to deploy), or to choose to play in a team of 3 to fight against a player controlled mega knight robot. In co op brawl, that is the usual things... no trophies involved and fights with bot player ai the mega knight robot. *Heist survival mode: this the sub game of the heist mode, there are no time limit and the longer the defending team defended the batter their reward and the longer the attacking team destroyed the safe the better the reward. The mark off point is at 2:30 and the timer is in the stopwatch format. The reward is positve or negative dependings if the stopwatch timer reached 2:30, if reached already then the defeding team will have positive reward and bigger reward if defended even longer, and opposite is true for the attacking team. =Implemented that was on this list (from this page of course)= Skins *None yet Character Balance *'Bo: Bo sucks. Increase his hitpoints back to 900, arrows damage reduce to 80, restore mine knockback, and make his arrows travels one more tiles. Its more fun to see bulky and damage incapabilities than glass cannons. Reicrease his rarity back to epic because he looks like a fuckface in the super rare as he is the only brawler who gets demoted in the rarity and his epicness comes form his pre sept 4 update mechanics and his occupation as a muscular an makes him feels epic but he looks crap as a super rare, his uniqueness comes form his knockback and being a ranged tank role and not about power itself. "Bo has always being a lower tier brawler in the game"https://youtu.be/8wrNz2eFUB4?t=6m32s' **Implementation: This is partly implemented with bo's mine knockback returns *Jessie: Orb damage increased to 180, for the damage increase her orb will now look more zappier and powerful. Her main attack is insanely op in low trophy games as brawlers are more clustered up, but her orb bounce rarely made it to the second target in high trophy games because they dont cluster up anymore, so the damage increase will make her more viable in high trophy games. **Implementation: Her main attack damage increased to 180 (new value is 720) Improvements/Balance *'When the match is a draw, gives 6 coins (3 for bot brawls), and 6 xp.' **Implementation: Its now true! *Name change available once every year after using first name change lol.... **Implementation: One time name change **Additional comments: Make player name change availableonce every 6 months since the last change name change time, instead of only once that supercell is fucking unwise. (copied form here) *We can refill the coin doubler when the coins remaining is 100 or less, so that we do not miss out any coin doubler value. (Fixed in the sept 4 update) **Implementation: Now we can spend as many gems we wanted on the coin boosters and doublers so that it stacks up. *'Increase frequency of rare+ items' **'Implementation: I guess its true? *'Make guaranteed brawlers boxes only gives brawlers we dont have yet, this pissed the whole world off for getting duplicates and wasting gems. But this is no longer fucking us up! now these boxes will only gives us brawlers we dont have yet! (example have piper already and opening an epic box will guarantee pam who we dont have yet, thats outstanding way to reaward gem buyers!). Rare boxes remains at 30 gems and super rare box increase to 100 gems and epic box increase to 240 gems. Also add mythic box and legendary boxes, mythic box costs 600 gems and legendary boxes costs 1250 gems... Good deal for avid spenders!!! also reawrding them heavily for buying gems just to open mythic and legend boxes!!!' **No duplicate mortis from the mythic box! *'Remove coin cap: This is fucking unnecessary at the first place. When someone has all the brawlers already and have lots of booster and doubler value and will be forced to spend coins when reaching to coin cap which seriously fucking shit with no new brawler intentions, it dosent allows them to opens the genuine total amount of coins that they saved for.' **'Implementation: coin cap becomes 1 million. Bug Fixes *'When you are fucked by an opponent super right before you use your super, you will not be able to attack! you must repress the super button to activate and deavtivate to attack again! this is fucking bug and must be fixed! (not sure if this is fixed)' **'Implementation: Probably Other Changes *Brawlers can have +15 levels in each elixir option in attack health super. It takes 195 elixir to make a brawler level 15 in all 3 options. The differences of a minimum shelly and a maximum shelly is now much bigger. **'Implementation: Partly, the new max diff is from 25% to 35%. *Added new game modes *Added new brawlers *Added voice for all brawlers who havent have a voice yet. **'Implementation: Voice is added to nita barley piper *Brawler trophies are no longer capped at 500, at 500 and beyond, if you win, you win 1 trophy, if you lose, you lose 10 trophies per battle. So if you lose 10 times in a row, you will get one strokes of caning and reverts the trophy back to pre loses. This is inplemented. **'Implementation: It is *In the heist mode, in offense, when you die at the left third side, you respawn at the left spawn point, dying at the middle third will respawn at the center spawn point, dying at the right third will respawn at the right point point. In defense, when you die at the left side of the map, you respawn at either of the 2 left spawn areas, and same for right at 2 spawn at the right. This allows the player able to move the correct direction when right after respawning. (not sure if this was inplemented at the release) **'Implementation: Probably *In heist offense in bot brawls, when a player is not moving, the bot will walk around that not moving player. Its fixed for making bot not moving around the not moving player. *Can turn on/off brawler voice along with the sound effects and the music. Shits its mentioned as the third button below. *'Bands now shows the rank numbers in the list.' Maps *zzzz... New content *Friendly showdown mode: a showdown mode where players in the band can play and will not changes in trophies. The coins earnt are much lower but can earn as long as the host keeps hosting and the exp earnt are the same. The showdown host will pay 10 coins per matches and cannot play and can spectate anywhere. The prizes for 1st place is 3 coins, 2nd to 4th place is 2 coins, 5th to 7th place is 1 coins, 8th to 9th place is 0 coins and the 10th place is -2 coins (used to pay off the 2 remaining coins of the total 12 coins rewards are given to from 1st to 7th). Defeated brawlers can spectate. The keyword is hosting showdown matches. **'Implementation: It is, but not in the hosting with coins style. Sources Category:Community Category:Others Category:Reddit